


22

by wastedlucas



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS, 5SOS Fam
Genre: Drama Club President!Luke, Luke admires him from afar, M/M, Michael doesn't realize Luke exists, hockey player!michael, there will be no smut so don't ask please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastedlucas/pseuds/wastedlucas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael was his whole life and Luke didn't even know his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue;

**PROLOGUE**

_LUKE'S POV_

I sat quietly in the corner of the packed stadium trying to contain the anxiety pumping throughout my whole body. I eased my way forward to the edge of the deep red, plastic seat as I looked down upon the ongoing game.

There were only 30 seconds left in the match and the score was tied 1-1. I watched intently as the team got into position for one last time and I couldn't help but feel faint over the beautiful creature before my eyes.

There he was, front and center. His black and white hair poked out slightly from the bottom of his helmet making me swoon inside. He looked exceptionally gorgeous as he slightly swayed his hips back and forth a couple of times before coming still, finally reaching his ready position.

I bit my nails intently, the referee blew his whistle and I watched as the madness unfolded down on the ice.

The teenage boys harshly pushed each other around as they fought for the puck, when finally I saw a bright white uniform with dark red detailing sail towards the goal with the puck in possession.

I fought the erg to cheer on the boy as I saw the bold letters on the back of his jersey, but knew Miss. Lowery would only murder me for even so much as speaking a syllable the day before a performance.

An actors voice must be in the best condition at all time, and I always took that very seriously even though that meant I couldn't cheer on the beloved boy down on the ice.

The struggle to keep from yelling until my vocal chords grew soar became exceptionally hard for an unknown reason tonight. I just wanted to hoot and holler for the skunk haired boy in the baggy jersey.

The skunk haired boy in the baggy jersey is actually the only boy on the team I know by heart. Not only do I know him by the number placed square in the middle of his back, but the slightly feminine way he skates across the ice to the firm man-handling grip he holds upon his stick.

I could go on and on about the beautiful boy that just so happened to be the star of our school hockey team. The only thing I couldn't tell you is his name and it pains me inside.

It hurts to know that the boy I sit at home thinking about late at night, hoping, praying will notice me and maybe one day come watch me perform, I don't even know the name of.

All I know is that his last name is Clifford. Who wouldn't though? I mean it's plastered across his board shoulders in the same font as his bold numbers.

His bold numbers that read 22.

He is simply my 22.

And I didn't dare regret sailing out of my seat and cheering for the boy when he made the winning goal.


	2. chapter one;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calum is American in this yeeee

**CHAPTER ONE**

_LUKE'S POV_

I stared up at my boring ceiling in my boring dorm room that I shared with my boring roommate. My throat was burning and I felt as if my head was going to explode from the lack of creativity surrounding me.

My roommate even had a boring snore. How does someone have a boring snore!

I groaned loudly as I threw my pillow over my head trying to block out the atrocious sound. Only groaning even louder into the thin material when it did as good of a job as my ninety-nine cent earplugs from CVS at blocking out the overbearing noise.

Finally giving up I peeled the pillow from the top of my head and chucked it at the tan boy lying next to me.

"What the hell, dude?" His thick American accent rang through my ears causing me to shudder. It was just so fake and nasally. He puts every single valley girl to shame.

"Shut the fuck up, Caleb." I quickly rummaged around the small space surrounding me trying to find something else to throw at him only frowning when nothing that couldn't possibly cause him severe pain was in sight.

"It's Calum." If I could put a muzzle on the boy I would, but no that's against the rules. I swear the rule book here is even bigger than on the _Fairly Odd Parents_.

Ignoring his correction I stood up to grab some clothes and walk towards the bathroom to get changed.

When I reached the large door I sighed with a small smile thanking the gods above for being on an even numbered floor. No co-ed bathroom for me.

With a small pep in my step I pushed open the door immediately freezing once my whole body was submerged in the surprising small room.

There he stood. His towel wrapped tightly around his waist as he lazily brushed his teeth in the large mirror along the wall in front of the line of sinks.

22.

My 22.


	3. chapter two;

**CHAPTER TWO**

_LUKE'S P.O.V_

My breath caught in my throat when his pale shoulder lightly brushed against my own as he began to exit the bathroom, tightly holding his towel in place.

That's the closest I've ever gotten to the skunk haired beauty acknowledging my existence and I felt as if I was about to explode.

I wanted to chase after the boy that seemed to even tower over my own impressive stature but my feet were frozen to the dirty bathroom floor.

I felt a tingly feeling slowly creep up my body until it rested strictly on the spot where his skin had made contact with mine.

I wanted so badly all of this to be a dream so I wouldn't feel the overwhelming struggle to breathe right now.

I heard the bathroom door close with a small thud signalling that we were no longer and I couldn't help the small frown that fell upon my face.

Feeling this way towards someone I don't know is so wrong. It is so wrong I just can't help myself , the skunk haired boy is so intriguing.

I've usually not been into the awkward pasty ones, but everyone would throw every standard they have had towards relationship material when they saw my beautiful 22.

I sighed heavily as I slowly trudged towards the shower with only the thought of my beauty's actual name on my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also go check out the already completed version over on wattpad (wastedlucas). I'm also going to be posting the first official chapter of Calendar Friday!!


End file.
